Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by hummingbirdme
Summary: Sebastian forgets his and Kurt's anniversary. Kurt is extremely hurt and kicks Sebastian out. Sebastian starts a huge project to show Kurt how much he loves him. At the end Kurt forgives him and they have sweet sex with Sebastian worshiping Kurt's body.


**Author's note**

This is a fill for an amazing GKM prompt (page 28 of the 14th part) that I fell in love with :) (I hope I did it justice)

_If any of you is a reader of the fic Timing is crucial (first of all, thank you) and second, I am extremely sorry for the delay. This week is going to be super busy for me but I promise I will try my best to update before next week._

I hope you enjoy this story! 3

The sound of the door slamming shut is still ringing in Kurt's ears.

He doesn't know for how long he has been staring at that door; unable to move, unable to do anything but play the conversation –or better said, the argument- he has just had with Sebastian, in his head over and over and over again.

_* "Kurt, I am so sorry. I…really, really am. Please… I love you. I love you so much, I'm so-"_

"_Stop, Sebastian! I am sick and tired of… this! Of you not remembering things or not doing things that are obviously important for us! You keep saying you love me but words are not enough anymore! I need you to show me, I need something from you that lets me know that you are not in this for the sex, or the comfort that is having someone to come home to everyday or… I don't know, Sebastian, just anything. I don't fucking know! Just don't throw I love you's to me like that… not if you they are not accompanied by actions" _

"_Kurt I can try, just-"_

"_Try? Yeah, like I have never heard that before… Don't fucking lie to me, ok? You said you'd try the last time we talked about this… and not only you completely forget about our anniversary… the day in which we decided to commit to the other no matter what… but you act like it's not a big deal. It might be 'just another day of the many that we spend together and that I make especial just by being by your side' to you… but it is much more than that to me and if you are not able to understand that..."*_

Then he can practically see the expression of guilt and utter sadness plastered on Sebastian's face as Kurt asked him to leave because seeing him was only making him madder and more hurt.

Sebastian had not even put up a fight; he had just walked out the door with unshed tears filling his eyes. It will not be until later that Kurt realized just how much that gesture meant: leaving Kurt like that was breaking Sebastian's heart but he had done it because it was what Kurt needed at the moment, even if his stupid pride was demanding him to stay there and make Kurt listen to him. Kurt and the love he felt towards him made Sebastian selfless.

Kurt knows he probably should not have snapped like that, that he could have handled things differently. He also knows what the reason behind all his emotions and his need to have Sebastian proving to him that he loves him with something other than words is: he still gets insecure every once in a while; he sometimes wonders why Sebastian chose him out of all of the boys he could/can have and he needs the boy in question to remind him.

After a while Kurt thinks of calling Sebastian to ask him to go back home; but he doesn't feel strong enough to do so, to have another argument with him, because in reality he is still not over the fact –and the fear- that he has forgotten about one of the most important days in their relationship.

Sebastian collapses on the floor the moment the door closes behind him. He can hear Kurt's sobs coming from inside the apartment and he wishes he could just cross to the other side of the wall separating them and hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. He bitterly thinks that they have never been so close but so far away at the same time before, not even when they were teenagers throwing insults at each other to cover their true feelings of mutual attraction.

Now it is real, he has screwed up and hurt Kurt, two things he has been trying to avoid for a very long time but that deep inside he feared would happen eventually.

The worst part is that Sebastian does care about their relationship, more than he ever thought he would; and every single I love you that he says, he means. If he has forgotten about their anniversary is not because it is not important to him; but of course he has not shown Kurt that. His husband has every right to doubt him and his feelings.

A voice in his head tells him that Kurt is too good for him, that he deserves someone better, someone who can actually remember their anniversary and make him happy. However there is another part of him that is not about to give up on them and what they have: _'No. I can make him happy. I will make him happy. I will do whatever it takes to show him that I am crazy about him and that he can trust me; to show him that I need him and that I am thankful for every little thing he has given me.' _

With that new determination he whips away the tears he had not even realized had fallen down his cheeks and gets back on his feet. He gives one more look at the outside of their apartment and silently promises Kurt that he will be back soon, treating him like he deserves and being the cause of his happiness, not his tears. He will not simply try, he will make it happen.

It has been four hours since the fight and Kurt's anger has been replaced with concern: _where has Sebastian gone? What if something has happened to him?_

He is ready to pick up the phone and call him when the doorbell rings, making his heart jump in his chest. Not even remembering that right before kicking Sebastian out he had thrown his wallet and keys to him in desperation –or maybe it had been his unconscious way of saying that he wanted him to go back to him, that it wasn't really the end- he rushes to the door, hoping to see the face he has taken his time to observe and know in detail over the years and those deep and amazing eyes looking back into his.

When he sees none of that Kurt feels something inside of him breaking.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel-Smythe?" asks the man he finds instead, who is either oblivious to the fact that 'Mr. Kurt Hummel-Smythe' is going through something rough or simply doesn't care at all.

"Y-Yes" Kurt finally says in a weak voice.

"This packet is for you. Sign here, please" It is not until that moment that Kurt realizes he is talking to an uniformed man in whose clothes you can read the word "FedEx".

Kurt is surprised when he finds his hands moving on their own accord to sign what he has been asked to and taking the small package. "Thank you" he manages to mutter as the messenger leaves.

With shaky hands he opens what he has been given and his mouth opens agape when he sees the contents of it.

There is something written in a napkin that, as he recognizes, belongs to Sebastian's favorite coffee shop.

'_Sorry seems to be the hardest word, so I won't say it. Let me show you instead. There is a car waiting for you outside, ready to take you to the One if by land, I know it might be a lot to ask now but, would you give me a chance? __I love you__ I will show you how much I love you. _

_P.S. I got you something I hope you like enough to wear.'_

As if on cue a black tie with a narrow red strip in the middle falls to the floor.

Kurt doesn't know what to do with himself and the million feelings overwhelming him. He has never been so happy to be wrong: Sebastian cares enough to remember something like the tie Kurt was wearing when he proposed; and enough to remember how it was ruined shortly afterwards by a mean stain of ink; or to remember how Sorry seems to be the hardest word was playing on the background the night of the proposal...

_* "This song is depressing" Sebastian had said as they were both sitting inside the restaurant._

"_What do you mean? It is one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard…Listen to it"_

"_I am"_

"_No you aren't. Shut up and listen" he had said with a fond grin._

"_I find it ironic, they are saying just how hard saying sorry is…but the whole thing is an apology. It is actually really romantic." Kurt had added after a while.* _

Kurt lets the memory fill his mind momentarily before rushing to the bathroom to wash his face and fix the mess that his hair has turned into. He also changes his clothes and puts the tie on before stepping out of the apartment.

As Sebastian said there is a car waiting outside, but it's not just any car, it's a Mini Cabrio Highgate which Kurt has been obsessing about since he first saw it. The driver of the car comes out to open his door and also to give him a white and purple carnation flower, Kurt's favorite. Attached to the flower there is another note, with only five words written in it, but five words that make Kurt flail: _'Thank you for trusting me.'_

Twenty minutes later the car is dropping Kurt off in front of the restaurant and he feels as if a billion butterflies have been freed inside his stomach.

"Mister Hummel-Smythe, we are glad to have you here with us tonight" calls a man that was seemingly waiting for him outside "I am William and I will be your waiter for the night. Your table is this way, sir."

For the second time in less than an hour Kurt is speechless. He follows the man in silence, not trusting himself to say anything, because there is a big chance that the only thing coming out of his mouth is intelligible sounds and noises.

When they reach the doors of the main dining room William suddenly stops. "Oh, this is for you, sir" he says taking another piece of paper out of his pocket. "I have been asked to tell you not to step in there before reading it" William gives him a small –knowing?- smile and turns around to walk towards what Kurt believes is the kitchen "I will be back to take your order soon"

Kurt watches him leave with wide eyes before quickly unfolding the note to read it.

'_I never told you why I chose this restaurant to propose to you, right? Well, I think it is about time… The phrase 'One if by land, two if by sea' is from a poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (you probably know all of this already, but you know how much I like to show off so bear with me, love) in which he talks about how Paul Revere asked a friend to inform him through signal lanterns about whether the British would attack by land or by sea so he could act accordingly in order to defend Massachusetts from said attack._

_Well… you are the British (I know you are going to be thrilled by this knowing how much you love the Royal Family) and I am (a more handsome and attractive) Paul Revere. When I first met you all the alarms went on telling me to fight back the way in which you were making me feel. I don't think you even realized it but you were 'attacking' me by land, sea, air… every little comment you made, every look, whatever it was that you directed at me (even if they were snarky insults that I admit I totally deserved) made me fall a little bit harder. There were no enough alarm signs in the world to stop it… and you have no idea how happy I am about that. _

_I gave into you… best thing I have ever done. Now whip those tears I know are now decorating your beautiful face and come inside because I'm starving ;) Now I know you are glaring at the paper, sorry, that was a joke. Let me phrase that again: I am dying to see you.'_

Kurt is now crying and laughing at the same time, but also dying to see Sebastian, so he opens the doors right away, not caring how many people sees him looking like that.

To his surprise there is no one inside the room but Sebastian. Their table is the only one that is fully set, with candle lights and roses in the middle of it.

"I wanted tonight to be about only us, we have the place to ourselves for a few hours" Sebastian says getting closer and smiling at him sweetly.

"You…" Kurt whispers, the rest of his words quieted by Sebastian's lips on his.

Kurt's hands go to the back of his husband's waist, pressing him closer, as Sebastian does the same by putting his arms around Kurt's neck.

The kiss is slow, just lips pressing against lips at first; but it then turns into something more passionate, full of unsaid words.

Sebastian runs his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and the later opens his mouth to grant him access. Sebastian takes his time to explore every single bit of his husband's mouth, brushing his tongue against Kurt's every once in a while, capturing the taste in it as if it were the first time.

"Me…" Sebastian says pulling away after about a minute of kissing.

Kurt chuckles and lets himself be dragged to the table, where Sebastian pulls his chair out so he can seat, earning a happy "I can't believe you" from Kurt.

When they are both seated they immediately intertwine their fingers over the table.

"Paul Revere, uh?" Kurt asks, taking a spoonful of their shared Caraïbe chocolate mousse.

"A more handsome and attractive version of him, don't forget that" Sebastian winks at Kurt "but yes… what I wrote… it's all true. You made me feel things I had never felt before, things that scared me… I tried to push you away but… I couldn't. It felt like you were already a part of me, it still does."

Before Kurt can say anything, Sebastian gets up and then on his knees right in front of Kurt, like he had done exactly a year ago.

He takes Kurt's hand in his and begins singing _"What do I do to make you love me? What have I got to do to be heard?_ _What do I do when lightning strikes me? What have I gotta do, what have I gotta do? When sorry seems to be the hardest word…_ Kurt Hummel, will you forgive me? I promise to show you how lucky I feel to have you with me every single day of our lives"

"Yes. Yes! Of course I do!" Kurt exclaims, pulling Sebastian's hand to make him stand up so he can kiss him, more desperately and needy this time.

"This date is far from over, love. I want to make love to you tonight, I want to pleasure you in every way that I can. Will you let me do that, Kurt?" Sebastian whispers in Kurt's ear while they are both in the Mini, which had been waiting for them outside, going back to their apartment.

"Hmm" Kurt whimpers, trying his best to stifle a moan as Sebastian's hands roam down his stomach all the way to his crotch to palm him and his mouth sucks gently at his earlobe.

Once they are inside the safety of their home Sebastian carries Kurt to the bedroom and gently lays him on the bed, placing himself on top.

"God Kurt, you are perfect. All of you." Sebastian whispers, letting his eyes roam hungrily over Kurt's body, fixing them on his eyes at the end.

Kurt looks back into Sebastian's, and for a moment they do nothing but that. Words are not necessary, they are saying so much more with just one look, getting lost into each other's souls which are perfectly visible through them.

"Your eyes are the first thing that caught my attention when we first met, I could not bring myself to look away…" Sebastian breaks the silence with those whispered words.

"When I did, though, I noticed how perfect your mouth was" Sebastian traces the shape of Kurt's mouth with his finger, to which Kurt responds parting his lips and sticking his tongue out to give a tentative lick to Sebastian's digit.

Before continuing Sebastian brings that same finger to his mouth and sucks at it gently, never taking his eyes away from Kurt, who is unconsciously bucking his hips up, showing Sebastian that he is already half hard.

"I love it when we have been kissing for a while and your lips get swollen and red and… I could honestly do this all day" he presses their mouths together in a deep kiss, sharing grunts and moans in between.

"I also love it when they are stretched around my cock, when you take me deep into your mouth and twirl your tongue around my length".

"Seb… you can't say things like that and expect me to just lay here. I need more"

Sebastian replies with a low chuckle and another kiss and when Kurt opens his mouth, slipping his tongue inside Sebastian's, he takes the chance to suck at it and circle his own tongue around it.

"We'll get there, baby. Just relax and enjoy, because I need to tell you about how much I adore your hair… when you first wake up and it's not coiffed I love running my fingers through it, messing it up because I know you secretly love it" Sebastian wraps his hand around Kurt's hair and tugs at it lightly, earning a moan of appreciation from him.

"You complain about your skin being snow white, but I think it's perfect". Sebastian undoes Kurt's tie and then the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest and neck. His hands roam from his jaw all the way down to his stomach, gracing his nipples lightly on the way.

"Again, do that again" Kurt whimpers.

"This?" Sebastian asks, brushing his fingertips against Kurt's nipples again, a little bit harder that time. "But I was talking about your skin, I haven't gotten to your amazing chest yet" he says taking his hands away.

"Seb…"

"Shhh, let me tell you about when I am pounding into you and I kiss your neck. Your skin tastes heavenly; I can practically taste the desire coming out your pores. And when I do this" Sebastian sucks at a sensitive spot in Kurt's neck, capturing the skin in between his lips and teeth, moving his head in sync with the noises Kurt is making "it gets perfectly marked and it serves as a reminder to you, to me, and to everyone else that we belong to each other" Sebastian practically growls, sweetly running his tongue over the recently made mark.

"Now I can talk about your chest" Sebastian licks a wet stripe from Kurt's neck to his collarbone, not stopping until he reaches one of his nipples. When he is there he gently wraps his teeth around it and bite lightly.

"There, Seb, fuck"

Kurt's moans go straight to Sebastian's cock, and he would very much like to fuck Kurt roughly right then; but that is not what this is about. It is about worshiping every part of him, making him feel loved and cared for and he is determined to do it.

Sebastian focuses his attention on the other nipple, licking and biting it too, much to Kurt's pleasure. Then he leaves a trail of wet kisses all over his chest. "It is perfectly toned and the sounds you make when I stimulate your nipples are just beautiful. Like you" he breathes against his skin.

From there he moves down to his stomach, pulling away to run his hands all over it. "Your flat stomach, your tiny waist… your hipbones. God, your hipbones Kurt… they have to be one of my favorite parts of your body"

Kurt thrusts his hips up again when Sebastian rubs his fingers over his hipbones, trying to get as close as possible to the boy that he loves and who is making him feel better than he has in a while.

Before moving to the bottom part of Kurt's body, Sebastian moves his hand to his husband's shoulders and grabs the fabric of his shirt to take it off of him slowly, taking his time to let his fingertips brush against Kurt's muscular arms. He thinks about taking his tie off as well, but the idea of having Kurt not wearing anything but a tie is too appealing.

When the shirt is discarded on the floor Sebastian kisses all the way up from Kurt's left hand to his shoulder, continuing over his collarbone until he reaches his right shoulder and kisses his way down to his hand.

Kurt's chest is heaving and he is flushed, with parts of his usually pale face turning into a deep shade of red. "I will never get tired of telling you just how beautiful you are and how lucky I feel to be the only one who gets to see you like this"

That time it is Kurt who takes control, hooking one arm around Sebastian's neck, crashing their lips together. That kiss is sloppy, full of teeth and tongue. Their tongues move against each other, twirling, tasting, exploring… loving.

While they kiss Sebastian manages to move one hand to Kurt's chest and then takes one of his nipples in between his thumb and forefinger.

Kurt breaks the kiss as he throws his head back in pure pleasure, moaning what seems to be Sebastian's name.

They are both fully hard now, so when Sebastian rolls his hips and their clothed erections brush together the room is filled with animalistic growls one more time. "Perfect Seb…you… god" Kurt manages to say.

"I believe the lower half of your body needs some attention". Kurt nods vigorously and Sebastian immediately has his hands working on the zipper and tugging at the waistband of Kurt's pants and boxers to pull them down and throwing them to the floor once Kurt's shoes are kicked out.

As he looks at his almost naked husband, Sebastian thinks to himself that not taking Kurt's tie off is one of the best ideas he has ever had.

"I don't even know where to start… I could tell you about how much I love listening to you giggle when I do this" he softly tickles Kurt's feet, earning a high pitched laugh from Kurt.

"Or worshiping your long and absolutely perfect legs" As he has previously done with his arms, Sebastian slowly starts planting kisses from Kurt's ankles all the way up to his thighs. Before reaching his groin he moves down again, sticking his tongue out that time, capturing the taste of Kurt's skin in it.

When he pulls away his eyes get glued to Kurt's erection and he licks his lips in anticipation when he sees the tip already moisten with pre-come.

"Your cock… before we got together I used to fantasize about your cock, I kept imagining how it would look and how it would feel to have my hands and my mouth around it. Turns out reality is always much, much better than fantasies are." He wraps his hand around Kurt's shaft and begins pumping him firmly with one hand, while the other goes to his testicles, massaging them and very lightly tugging at them every once in a while.

"Fuck Seb. So good, so fucking good!"

Sebastian takes that as his cue to take another step, which means using his tongue to tease the head of Kurt's erection, licking the pre-come and running his tongue over the slit.

Kurt is shamelessly thrusting up into Sebastian's fist. The later knows Kurt is close, if his grunts and moans are any indication, he considers pulling away because there is one part of his body that he hasn't reached yet; but changes his mind when he remembers Kurt's ability to recover and go for a second round rather quickly.

With that in mind, not only does he not stop, but wraps his whole mouth around Kurt's length, taking him throat deep and swallowing around him. Kurt is basically fucking his mouth, but Sebastian is able to take it, and he wouldn't stop him if he wanted to because the sounds Kurt is making are driving him absolutely insane.

What does it for Kurt is the combination of Sebastian's hands on his testicles and the vibration that he sends to his dick when he hums around him. With a loud chain of moans and incoherent sounds he comes inside Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian doesn't let one single drop go to waste, he swallows everything Kurt has to give him and then gives Kurt's cock a few licks while he rides his orgasm. He also keeps himself from coming because he wants to be fully hard when he fucks Kurt.

Kurt seems to notice that because once he's come down from his high he says "that was amazing, Seb, really… mindblowing… but you haven't cum, I want to help you… with that" he signals the huge bulge in Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian moves so that his face is inches away from Kurt's "no baby, this is all about you" he pauses to kiss Kurt, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, letting him taste himself which was one his husband's kink "and you said I could make love to you"

Kurt's brain is still hazy so it takes him a while to process what Sebastian is implying. "Oh, fuck… yes, yes please" he hurries to say when he finally gets it.

Sebastian smirks at him and after sucking Kurt's bottom lip in between his he whispers "turn around, love".

Kurt eagerly complies, getting on his arms and knees and sticking his ass out for Sebastian, feeling himself getting increasingly hard again.

Without wasting a single second Sebastian quickly undresses himself and reaches for the lube. He strokes Kurt until he is completely hard. "This is another thing I love about you, how you can take all that I have to give you, over and over and over again"

"And your ass, you don't know what you do to me when you wear those impossibly tight pants. I just want to rip them off you, bend you over and worship your ass with my tongue, my fingers, my cock… luckily I can do that now"

Kurt seems to have lost his ability to speak one more time and Sebastian is nothing but surprised to still have his, though his voice is coming out shakier every time he opens his mouth, but still deep and huskier than usual, filled with desire and need.

Instead of talking he lowers his head and aligns his mouth with Kurt's entrance, sticking his tongue out to circle it around his tight ring of muscle. Kurt is trembling, so he moves his hands to his hips to support him.

He spends a little bit longer just teasing Kurt's hole with his tongue, until eventually he introduces it inside him and skillfully twirls it and moves it, changing the speed in which he does so.

"More Sebastian, I need more now. Fingers, cock… anything"

Sebastian smirks but immediately gives in to Kurt's orders. He sucks three of his fingers into his own mouth and then steadily introduces two inside Kurt, who is already open and lubricated enough to welcome the intrusion thanks to the rimming.

Kurt is moving his hips to try and make Sebastian go deeper, what he takes a sign that he can introduce a third finger.

"I'm ready Seb, just get inside me now"

Kurt sounds positively desperate, and if they were under different circumstances Sebastian will take a little bit longer, taking the chance to tease him; but not tonight.

He coats his erection with lube and in a matter of seconds he has it aligned with Kurt's entrance and his hands are back on Kurt's hips, holding him in place.

Very slowly he starts penetrating Kurt, who is crying in pleasure and grabbing the sheets with both his hands.

"You are so tight and hot. I can always feel your muscles both relaxing and contracting around my cock when I get inside you, and when we are like this, when I am buried in you, we are one. We fit perfectly despite our differences" Sebastian has stopped, and is giving Kurt time to adjust.

"Move"

Sebastian rolls his hips once, hitting all the right spots, before moving in and out of Kurt, picking up a speed that works for the two of them, not too slow nor too fast either; different than the one Sebastian uses when he is fucking him hard but that somehow has the same intensity. He bends over to kiss Kurt's back and the new angle is welcomed with a loud "oh fuck yes, right there!"

Sebastian pounds into Kurt harder while he sucks at his neck and leaves open mouthed kisses there. They are both panting hard, sweat sliding down their foreheads.

The "I love you _so_ much, Kurt" that Sebastian breathes against Kurt's skin leaves his mouth at the same time that Kurt's orgasm hits him. Sebastian thinks he can hear an "I love you too" amidst all the other noises Kurt is making.

It is clear that Kurt feels great, that he is basically on cloud nine; but Sebastian believes he can kick it up a notch, so instead of pulling away he stays buried inside Kurt. One of his hands is moved to draw small circles in the small of Kurt's back, while the other wraps gently around the boy's cock.

Thanks to his most recent orgasm Kurt is over sensitive, so what he feels with every little touch is multiplied by a hundred. That could be painful, but it isn't thanks to Sebastian, who knows it well and it's taking care of him.

The circles on his back are soothing, and the thrusts and strokes are sweet and slow. All the pain that Kurt might have felt is transformed into pure pleasure.

Every new thrust is accompanied by sweet nothings whispered in Kurt's ear, to which he replies by turning his head and kissing Sebastian as he says "come with me".

That is all Sebastian needs to finally relax and let the heat surrounding his cock and the familiar lips moving against his send him over the edge; at the same time Kurt lets himself go for the third time, coming over Sebastian's hand and his own chest.

After the climax Kurt collapses on the bed, exhausted but positively glowing, quickly reaching out to pull Sebastian close to him.

Sebastian pulls away from Kurt and falls by his side on the mattress. As they had done at the beginning, they stay quiet for what could be minutes, just staring at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Kurt is the first one to break the silence that time. "Thank you, Sebastian" those three words meant much more than that, they meant 'thank you for being my side, taking care of me, loving me, making me feel beautiful and keeping me sane. Not just today, but always. I love you more than I can express with words'.

Sebastian understands it, and instead of saying anything he caresses Kurt's check with his hand, a gesture full of love, respect and promises to always be there for him.

After a few more minutes they both fall asleep in each other's arms, with the smile never leaving their features for a second.


End file.
